I live for you
by Wenham-Wonderer
Summary: Eowyn and Faramir Story
1. Whenever

A/N When I write a story, with the descriptions of characters, I usually do them by the movie , one becuase I'm more

used to it , and two, some of the characters descriptions in the book are just plain creepy.

-- A race or kind or place , yes place,I respect and honor.

Sun filtered through Eowyn's window slit in the tent and it touched her face, awakening her immediatly.

' Soon , I will be going back to Edoras, ' she thought . ' Why? Why did mum have to die like this? Cercum to grief ,

to soon did she leave this Earth.' Eowyn sighed , and looked over at her brother , who was in the same tent. She

smiled as he grunted somethings about cake. Eowyn got up and went outside.

Her and her friends and sibling had been retreaved from where they were in Gondor by King Theoden's men

to come back to Edoras for Theodyn's funeral.They had been visiting Gondor on courting matters in which Eowyn's

mother was hoping Eowyn would find someone there she liked. But she was only 14. For crying out loud what would

she actualy _need _a husband for anyway?! Eowyn came up to a few of her friends who were watching the road above

them and giggling madly. Eowyn looked up and she saw a fleet of Rangers on horses . One of the Rangers stopped to

shout something to the rest , whom all stopped and looked at him. He was a tall man, or at least taller then her, he

appeared to be the leader amongst the men , whom all wore cloaks of a dark green , as he did, nobel he seemed, with

his dark brown hair , almost black, and tall stature , Eowyn couldn't help but to think he might be from Gondor , where

many there had dark hair ( tehe that rymed!) . Her friend Elendiel came up to her giggling madly.

" Oh, look at them Eowyn! They must be Rangers from Gondor ! Ohhhh! They are hansome aren't they Eowyn?! Eowyn?

Hullo, Eowyn ?" Elendiel waved her hand infront of Eowyn's face but Eowyn didn't blink. Elendiel looked at what Eowyn was

staring at and started to giggle. The man and Eowyn had caught each others sight and just stared at eachother, they seemed

to be caught in a trance. Eowyn's heart began to beat faster inside of her , and she gulped. Another man came up to the tall

Ranger and whispered something in his ear.With an 'okay' and a nod towards Eowyn, they left.

Eowyn suddenly woke up in her bed. It had been a year since that event , yet it was around the time that she first

saw him, a whole year. Eowyn looked at her surroundings. Carvings and banners of horses were all around her. Eowyn looked

outside. Daylight? Already? The dream had seemed shorter than that. Oh well. Eowyn got up and got dressed, and headed towards

the Golden Hall yawning.

" Well hello cousin, tis' time you woke up. It's nearly middmorning." Theodred said as he saw his cousin walk in. " And the Grey Pilgrim

is here"Theodred pointed towards the throne of the king and sure enough Mithrandir was sitting there talking to Theoden. Very much, like

some in Gondor ,Eowyn was mezmorized by this elderly wizard. Not since she had read the tale , or rather was told, the tales of Arnor , had

she ever heard of such a person.

" Mithrandir! Mithrandir!" Eowyn called out. Mithrandir looked up at her and smiled , he made a movement for her to come to him and she did.

" Hello , young Eowyn, Daughter of Eomond, White Lady of the Mark! Come forth ! I have a gift for you." Eowyn went over to him as he held out a

satin green box.

" This is the pendent of Numenorin times, the dark butterfly pendent, some call it. It tis' a gift from me to you." he said opening the box. Eowyn

marveled at the pendent.

" tis' for...for me Mithrandir? " Gandalf nodded. " Thank you , thank you very much, it is beautiful, I love it!" Eowyn took the necklace and examined it closley.

It was a pretty necklace, one like her mother used to wear,


	2. Sword play

When Eowyn woke up the next day she was groggy. ' That dream again. About the Ranger.' she sighed ' Who is he? ' she asked herself. ' He came from Gondor, that's all I know.' Eowyn got up and got dressed. She went to the Golden hall and found her brother and cousin to be... gone.

" Uncle? Where is Theodred and Eomer?" She asked curiously .

" I do not know Eowyn, I think they went outside to practice sword fighting." replied Theoden. Eowyn huffed and went outside. ' Sword play indeed! And they didn't wake me! I shall show them!' Eowyn grabbed a sword from the hilts and went over behind where her brother and cousin were. Slowly she crept up and...........

" Haaa!" With a swift blow she knocked her kin down with the flat side of her sword.

" Huh?" Eomer looked up to see Eowyn , a trumphnt look upon her face. " Well, look what we have here Theodred, a captive."

" A WHAT !" Eowyn yelped.

" You heard me." Eomer said back.

" Why you little!" Eowyn drew her sword and placed it at Eomer's thraught . " I'd surrender if I were you." Eowyn relpied. Eomer still looked at her, seeming to be not even remotley threatened .

" I could beat you any day , just name it."


End file.
